A device of this type is described in French patent 94 06593.
This application describes an implant that is supported on the upper cortical bone of the maxilla and on the lateral cortical bones by pins, and a particular insertion device.
As for the implant, its body is pierced with bores approximately transverse to its axis, through which one or more cylindrical pins are passed. These pins are inserted into the maxilla through pre-drilled holes in this bone, and pass through the implant via the bores.
These pins, while providing additional supports in the lateral cortical bones, immobilize the implant rotationally around its axis. In other words, the implant cannot pivot on itself and its mounting in the bone is considerably reinforced.
As for the insertion device, it includes a positioning element designed to be attached to the body of the implant in a particularly precise position relative to the bores. This positioning element supports a drilling jig that guides the drill relative to the body of the implant during the drilling of the holes reserved for the pins.
There are known drilling jigs, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,079. They do not allow for a good adaptation to the anatomical variations of the jaw, or a precise axial insertion of the mounting means.
French patent 94 06593 partially mitigates these drawbacks. It is, however, cumbersome during insertion and during any change in its position, for example when the implant receives several mounting pins at different levels.